


MNT: In Lust We Thrust

by Nat3601



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Situations, Anthropomorphic, Explicit encounters, F/M, Lemon, Lemony goodness, Multi, Sex, Sexual Relationships, Sexual Tension, Smut, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Triangles, relationships and sex oh my. The guys find them selves in sticky situations. Being a mutant and a ninja is one thing but  dealing with intimate relationships is another. Watch these guys flex through this.The boys do not belong to me but I’ll keep on writing dirty stories about em to my heart’s content. Please enjoy.





	1. It’s in the arms

**Author's Note:**

> 2014-2016 aesthetic and my Leo isn’t as honourable in this AU. He’s so pent up but carries himself to such high standard that he falters with the best of them. His major weaknesses are women and need for control at all times. As for the rest they remain their awesome selves. 
> 
> Thank you so much for indulging me I hope you enjoy reading dirty stories about these guys as much I enjoy writing about them. Peace and blessings.
> 
> Nat~

Mikey was bored. He usually found a ton of things to occupy his time but today for the first time in a long while he was stumped. Absentmindedly, he flicked an old ball he’d found earlier against the sewer wall that made up part of the living room quarters. It was just another addition to the collection of junk he’d found during his lonesome sewer treks or adventures with his bros, as far back as he could remember. Smiling then, he thought of the kid who’d lost it down a manhole kicking it around because they too were just as bored as he was now.

The simple game he played became more. Getting into it he kicked the ball up against the ceiling hard flipping frontward then backhanding on the return he flicked the ball against another wall. Then, purposely missing he ran behind it ducking with a quick turn and then kicked it back towards the opposite wall in one fell swoop, his movements a tornado of power and speed. After a long while he became faster and faster counting almost six thousand and fifty three kicks without a single miss.  
‘This would become a record’, he thought as he broke a faint sweat. He could almost admit to himself that he was starting to have fun but then hearing a soft distinct sound there was swift movement to his left then a kick to his behind shifting him to the right he lost his momentum and concentration. The small ball flew back fast and smacked him dead center between the eyes.

“Argh fuck dude!” He huffed.

He had been on a roll. Leo had been practicing for hours in the Hashi and suggested earlier that Mikey practice katas with him, but of course Mikey being Mikey found reason not to. It was just dull. They’d been doing katas since they were three and today he just needed something different. The Hashi, a term of endearment for their dojo was no fun, especially where Leo was concerned because he was determined to work them till they knew every last kata by heart. It was what Mikey felt was a perpetual death of the same repeated movements that came naturally to him. Leo clucked his tongue at the youngest holding the tiny ball in his hand towards him.

Leo has seen Mikey on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water earlier but after watching for a few moments, unnoticed, he purposely made a noise to throw off the one who was the most easily distracted from his game.

“You’re agility could use more work Mike and for the record Master Splinter would smack you upside the head for losing concentration that easily”, Leo snickered.

Flinching, Mikey knew what his brother was alluding to. It was the practice he’d shirked earlier, Leo wasn’t fooled and he wasn’t getting away this time. Mikey let out a heavy sigh, every day it was the same damn thing, Leo always wanted to practice and it annoyed the shell out of him. As for the others, Donnie he wasn't sure of but it annoyed Raphael who had not so quietly made it known that the hashi was not a favorite place to be if he could avoid it so he made an effort to practice in the dojo at the appointed times. He much preferred smashing heads in the street and lifting weights but Leo kept them on a tight schedule, well almost. For now, the eldest had wrecked his little bit of fun and Mikey sighed harder rolling his eyes thinking of ways to get away from under fearless’s intense steely blue eyed gaze.

“Hard ass…”, Mikey muttered to himself.

Leo ignored Mikey’s lamentations he knew better than to get into it with his little brother. He was above that and he himself had proven control and stoicism over the years to fall for his whining he could get away with it with the others most times but there was no use trying to argue with Leo. Splinter had given the eldest full leadership after their twentieth birthdays and true to form Leo had always assumed a leadership role in their teens, but he had become much more intense over the years. He was so determined to make he and his family the best ninjas they could possibly be so it was mandatory they do their katas everyday and Mikey knew this. They all did, Leo reminded them and enforced this rule daily but the eldest wasn’t always the heartless monster his brothers jokingly called him behind his back. He understood how Mikey rolled so to make him fall in line again he wagered the orange clad to a little duel. Mikey’s eye ridges perked up in surprise because Leo was cut from pretty serious cloth. It was an unusual play for him unless someone usually Raphael tested him but it seemed that today was going to be different. Mikey smirked and chomped at the bit for the game, this was a rare opportunity to get a one up on his older and «perfect »brother.

“Yea bro? You been checking my flow? You think you can go? think you could beat my hacky sack kick ball skills? Mikey got them smooth ass moves to show and prove so now you gonna know fo sho”,

Mikey was exuberant but he had the goofiest grin on his face and that made Leo half smile shaking his head at his baby brothers silly antics. Leo suggested that they do something a little more traditional like say, arm wrestling.

“For real tho, you wrestle me? That’s a Raph thing”. Mikey’s voice squeaked as his eyes lit up and he stood back to eye Leo down. 

 

Arm wrestling was something that he and Raphael did all the time. It required nothing more than two arms and sheer brute force which Red had no lack of. Mikey could barely beat him on an off day, but Leo posed an interesting contender. True he was a skilled master at almost everything he did « almost » he had a graceful motion that he carried with him at all times but that was mainly with his katanas. It was almost mesmerizing watching him while he was practicing and in battle, it had always been like that but arm wrestling? It wasn’t close to any blade play that required a refined style or if he could see blue engaged in at all and smirked at blue.   
Leo looked on thoughtfully knowing what Mikey was thinking and that he’d be a pushover. True it wasn’t really his thing but he was strong and if he was a braggart the best ninja on their team, ninjas were known for their versatility so he shouldn’t ever be underestimated. He looked on knowingly he wasn’t too worried since his brother’s tested him all the time but right now it was time to show Mikey that he meant business whether dealing in swordplay or just a regular game of arm wrestling, he was never one to make idle threats.

“You win and you can do anything you like for a week. I will personally do your chores for you. No katas or the hashi. You’d be a free turtle to do as you please”

Mikey had paused momentarily to see if Leo was tugging at his shell and of course he was serious as can be. See Leo didn’t really play childish games so calming down to match his brother’s stare Mikey duck faced. “So what’s the catch if I lose?”

Only then Leo smiled. “Well Mikey, you march right over to the dojo and we practice twice a day for a week you break it’s 12 hours in the hashi for you. Oh and double the chores.”

Mikey’s face fell and he cringed « ouch » rough exchange. But he braced because this sounded too good to pass up. Leo had been much more fun when they were kids but every once in a while he surprised even him, this wasn’t something he did often but Mikey loved the challenge. It was on like donkey Kong brah and he bumped fists with Leo placing his bet.

Soon a makeshift table was dragged over loudly to the center of the living quarters and Mikey called Donnie from the cave that was his work lab to oversee the event. He needed witnesses imminent victory that would be his and lord it over Leo later. Raphael hearing the commotion walked over when he heard just what was about to go down.

“This shit I have to see”, Raphael smirked to himself as he ambled toward them. It was p’alin and simple his older brother always acted superior Leo came across as snobbish and hardly took part in things like this but today it seemed he had a change of heart. Most days; he usually scoffed at such uncouth practices leaving his brothers to their own devices, since he was supposed to be the responsible one he had gotten stuff in his old age and he was much to be busy being the leader. They gave him a hard time about it but Raphael had admitted quietly to Mikey once, that sometimes he missed when Leo wasn’t above hanging out and having fun like in their younger years. Things had changed for all of them post Kraang but this was a rare opportunity to get back to that simple time. Raphael was a betting man, so he gave Mikey the benefit of the doubt and from all their horsing around he could possible come out the victor. Leo was about precise skill so Mikey might have the upper hand since Raphael had taught him some tricks and a few dirty plays for him to try. Lamonardo as Raph lovingly called could be brought down a few pegs but who knew if Fearless was above being a dirty fighter. If this went right then maybe Raphael would get in a few arm twists himself afterwards for a little brotherly rivalry.

It was on, the two brothers sat and stared at each other across the table. Leo’s calm gaze intense and intimidating as ever while Mikey blew air and pumped himself up. Donnie set the timer and Raphael made a scene gassing Mikey up to try and punk Leo out. He wouldn’t miss this for the world and wished his buddy, Casey, was here to witness and make this a real event placing bets like they did when they watched the UFC fights. Which Raphael always won because he claimed that being a ninja gave him a sixth sense, always knew who the trash fighters were and who’d always come out victor. Casey always complained that he was a cheat and had sensor up his ass.

Donnie pressed the timer and the brothers immediately went in. The lair filled with loud yelling and noise; the competition was on and things got so intense that even Master Splinter hearing the hooting and hollering came down from the meditation room curious to see what the young men were up to.

Leo and Mikey squared up, chiseled arms of pure muscle on the table. Donnie stood above them with his stopwatch and Raphael stood behind Mikey giving him tips. Both young reptiles locked arms, bodies poised in battle of force and wits. Leo’s face remained stony never giving away his position knowing full well that all he had to do was find a distraction to throw Mikey off. If he won, this was a perfect way to teach his brother about concentration and slacking off from his duties. The youngest needed a proper lesson in self control, but mind you Leo did know what Mikey lacked in refinement had a drunken monkey way of fighting, he wouldn’t say it out loud but it was very admirable. It was a skill set that he could spend years trying to attain but it was apparent that it came naturally to Michelangelo. Leo held no jealousy towards this, he himself was a true master but he wanted his brother to excel more at his innate gift and practicing was how you did it. The eldest pushed these boundaries constantly with all his brothers keeping them on the ready at all times. It had always been a rough life for them, even though things were quiet now they still had to stay vigilant. There was just no time for rest where he was concerned.

For Mikey many things ran through his mind at once. What he’d do once he’d won since Leo would be too busy with his chores to bother him about anything else, no chores of his own and no freaking kata practice; score! it would be the perfect life. Mikey shook his head thinking that Leo was out of his element. Where he might have more stealth Mikey made up for agility and speed and he was going to pull out all the stops use everything he had for a little taste of freedom and definitely some victory pizza afterwards to celebrate. “Yes…”

The two massive turtle brothers flexed back and forth. At one point it seemed that Mikey was going to win by the skin of his teeth, but suddenly something bright and yellow caught his eye. April had slipped in and quietly watched from what she thought was an inconspicuous spot on the couch, but something about her was off tonight.

“Shit!!! What is that smell? April, why did she smell so fucking good?” Mikey thought to himself as his concentration began to slip from his mind it was that strong. Nothing unpleasant just slightly musky. A new perfume? She did smell nice. Leo had noticed April’s new smell too, but it wasn’t perfume it was just her. It was enticing but this was just it, a distraction. He ignored her and focused not let himself be too bothered by the young woman he’d known since he was fifteen. April’s timing was impeccable, Mikey was in the midst of victory, but her scent was overpowering. Poor woman was unaware that she was throwing the game. Leo sensed Mikey's hesitation and thus imminent loss and used it to his advantage. The game was over but before claiming his victory he squeezed his baby brother’s hand as hard as he could almost to the point of pain and hissed. “Straight to the hashi you go baby brother. “

The message was loud and clear slamming his brother’s hand down in victory Leo got up abruptly and all the brothers instantly gazed longingly April’s way. Splinter watching their gaze realized what had happened, and knew immediately what should happen next. Before the four men made a beeline for April, he nodded his head gesturing for her to make exit to his quarters for a chat. Placing himself in between them and his female pupil, the brothers would never disrespect him if he got to her first. For Splinter, these things had ebbed and flowed but this was something that only required a simple trigger. It could be anything but today it had been the scent of April O’Neil. Perhaps the young men were entering their yearly season, only thing Splinter knew was that it made them intense, overly affectionate and just plain uncomfortable to be around even for him.

It wasn’t a big deal as humans experienced these things whenever they entered new relationships, but this particular time was acute for his sons since they were turtles it was nature’s law and even if they were part human they still had tendencies towards their reptilian nature to mate. When he first recognized what was happening to them albeit to his dismay, Splinter had managed for many years to help them control themselves through mastery and meditation. As long as they’d known her Splinter usually told April to take a break from them so that it would help alleviate some of their more enamored symptoms. He wasn’t sure what would happen if she just hung out. His dojo was a respectable place and he didn’t need things getting out of hand. In their younger years, it wasn't easy to control their urges, but it became better as they got older. Now as adults they were in full prime age for mating but without the prospect of any females they probably found their own way to deal. He understood what it took for them to get passed it all but he was their father and still felt a responsibility to them and his human pupil. It was easier to just be the go between and ease the tension for everyone involved. April was only one female and there were four of them and they were larger than life it was a worrisome thing. 

He had lost the bet but Mikey immediately made his way to his room to get himself together, Donnie headed to his lab to find something to fix, anything really. Of the four, Leo seemed to exude the most control. Taking a deep breath he gathered himself and told Splinter that he was going out. Raphael nodded towards April but made his way to the weight room no point in making things more awkward.

April looked a little heartbroken but did not go against sensei’s guidance he probably knew best “Not this again” She had visited the night before but the guys had seemed completely fine.

“What could they possibly do that was so bad according to Splinter?” April thought to herself rolling her eyes.  
Not once did they really step out of line with her, well Mikey flirted, but it was harmless. Would the guys really push their boundaries with her? Splinter was probably just being an overbearing father and she had known them for a long time and never felt unsafe around them she loved her friends but it was hard staying away. Probably harder for them but the situation made her even more curious. She had always wondered about their season but never had the nerve to ask any of them. It sounded ridiculous but it was an unspoken rule.

Truth be told she secretly liked Donnie, but she wasn’t sure about their compatibility together. She was just too embarrassed to ask. She thought about it a lot of thought, a lot about him. She also thought of just sticking around to see what Donnie was up to maybe spend some time but then with reluctance she gathered her things and made her way out of the lair. No sense in forcing the issue with Splinter, maybe he was right, once he made up his mind it became rule. In the meantime, Casey had texted her and skirting around it for weeks finally asking her on a date which was surprising. She liked him too but more so as a friend but much better option then Vern Fenwick who asked her out constantly and even though innocent never knew when to quit. 

April smirked “Ah he finally grew some balls” She knew Casey liked her from the time they met in an alley but he never moved asked and she never pushed the subject. He was lame at romance not for his lack of trying as he had always made passes at her but she evaded them every time, partly because it was just nice being friends and second she was always busy with work. But hey why not? It wouldn’t hurt to have a little romance in her life, and get some free food out of it too. Maybe their date would be fun or maybe a complete disaster she wasn’t sure. This was Casey Jones after all, April had a feeling hockey and hoagies were probably on the agenda but that was fine by her. Donnie would have to wait another night and she half smiled looking towards his lab door on her way out.

Splinter shook his head and sighed quietly to himself wondering what this year would bring for his sons. He wasn’t surprised by the turn of events. As teenagers, the brothers had always displayed some odd habits and sometimes downright gross behavior but they were older now. Hopefully, they would show some of the restraint he had taught them over the years. He was their father and loved them, but raising boys who were also reptiles had been something else. He fell into contemplation over what would transpire in the next few weeks and considered going on vacation, but for now meditation and a cup of Jasmine tea would have to suffice.

To be continued.


	2. Distraction Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To his own embarrassment Mikey finds himself in his room contemplating whether he’ll ever have a girlfriend and considers taking the plunge and asking April’s best friend out on a date.

Warning rated T  for sexual innuendo to possible M for content that might touch a sensitive spot in some readers. Otherwise smut in all its glory

Don’t own the mutant turtles just write dirty stories about them please leave a comment and do enjoy.  

 

Chap 2: Distraction Attraction

“Dude…so close, so so close.” 

Mikey sat on his bed annoyed that he’d lost the bet to Leo, but that wasn’t his only problem. He knew that he’d had him in a lock out, he just couldn’t help himself when April came through smelling the way she did. It was a bummer that he’d lost, but if he would have stayed in the living room any longer April might have been horrified by what she saw next, and for him it would have been humiliating.  
He was a horny male after all. He did have fantasies but just because he was part reptile didn’t mean he didn’t share the same desires humans did, hey they screwed whenever they wanted to. But it was a fact they all knew, how Human DNA coursed through their veins, he was a mutant yes, but he wasn’t dead down there. For them it was a bit more on the extreme side when it came to sex because unlike humans they had seasons which heightened the problem further. 

No female turtle equivalent existed for them so they couldn’t technically carry out their seasonal mating ritual that turtles mainly took part in. Donnie studied and explained to them all what they experienced and mentioned that they were completely compatible with human females if the opportunity arose. Donnie gave Mikey hope that it was all within reason a mere possibility that it could happen, but the question remained whether it would. It was a little far fetched considering what they were plus their sheer size. 

Mikey wasn’t unreasonable but he sometimes had to come up with ways to stifle said desires. He sighed longingly, but then smirked to himself as he thought about the match and how the only other thing that might have thrown him off was the aroma of his favorite gourmet pizza. It was useless as his mind wandered back to April, he hissed grabbing his crotch. The intense throbbing ache that pulled at him between his tail and plastron, and he fell back on the bed annoyed even more.

It just wasn’t fair it seemed he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Sure, he had his brothers for companionship, but it didn’t stop him from thinking of the possibilities of being with someone one day. He thought of his large stature, small compared to his brother’s, but larger by any human means. A smattering of freckles with a pale green tint and muscular scaly veined skin he stood exactly 6’1”. Personally, he thought himself handsome for a turtle and if he’d ever found his place in this world the mere possibility with at least one woman. 

Could there ever be a slim chance that one would be unafraid or non repulsed to be with someone like him? It was a wistful thought he sometimes entertained. April being in his life proved that not all humans were scared. Since meeting her, he had become more intrigued. April was a hottie for sure but the more he came to know her the more she became like family to him still. It didn’t stop all his urges. Being the charmer that he was he still found opportunity to lay it on her quite thick when he could.

April had been quick to realize that she was their only real contact to any female human or otherwise, and kept her distant mainly not to give him any ideas. Though she never really bothered to stop him from flirting either, besides she wasn't really bothered by it anyway. Mikey felt like no threat to her because he was a sweetheart and when things went a little overboard she outright ignored his advances. It became their little dance of flirt and avoid. She loved Mikey as he was one of her best friends and she cared deeply for the Hamato’s, but she knew better than to encourage him. Especially, when there was another turtle in particular that she felt a bit more fond of. True, they might have been in some interesting but cleverly placed positions if April could help it, but they were mainly innocent as she put it. 

Well, Donnie didn’t let on to the games she played or perhaps he was a better actor then he gave away. Mikey wasn’t stupid. He feigned ignorance mainly, but he sometimes had suspicions that something a little more was going on between them. There were a few times that he had walked in on them in very interesting and perhaps compromising positions. Of course, they always played it off like nothing was really going on. It made things a bit awkward at times, but Mikey knew better and if he was honest April had some serious assets. Plus, she was uber smart but if she'd taken an interest in him personally he’d be all over her in a hot second. 

He knew that his genius bro was in love with April and he saw the way Don secretly pined over her. It was kind of silly the way he denied it all when confronted. Mikey chuckled about that, maybe both of them pretended like everyone else didn't really know, but they were so obvious it was almost sickening. Even sensei Splinter could tell and he was old. But it didn’t matter really because Mikey was a party dude and he liked girls and April was one, so he was still going to flirt with her every chance he got. 

In regards to his own real love life hardly one existed and it was a sobering fact that there just weren't many prospects for him to choose from unless circumstances changed. It’s not like he could go top side and say “Hey girl wanna date? First, they were ninja and did not expose themselves ever because it was the cardinal and ingrained rule. Second, they were mutants. Venturing out and exposing himself probably ran the risk of potentially becoming someone's science project or worse completely being rejected as a hideous monster. Something his poor heart couldn't bare, so he would never truly know. Being reminded of how inhuman he was did not stroke the ego or make one feel good about them self. He was a pretty confident guy and definitely liked who he was but that kind of outright rejection definitely hurt. He stayed positive however as he wasn’t one to truly give up. There was always a chance that true love might present itself somewhere someday. 

He wouldn’t openly admit it but he was still a virgin and from what he gathered he wasn’t sure if his brothers were still virgins too. Lately he had more emergent feelings of lust and April certainly did not help the cause. He sometimes experienced explicit sexual dreams which of course he kept to himself, but dreams as well of other women he'd mostly watched on his computer. Sure, he’d had the discussion of birds and bees with sensei growing up gone through the trials of his younger years with every start to mating season. He could recall waking up more than a few times with hard and happy boners, but even at his age now they were not going to end anytime soon actually things were getting worse. Embarrassingly enough, it took him awhile to come down until he could relieve himself either in bed or the shower, but since they were all adults talking to his brothers directly about sex was still very uncomfortable. It seemed an uneasy topic for some of the four of them. Talking to Raph was out as he was a bit abrasive about it or bragged and Leo was a no. It would just bring on a torrent of merciless teasing from the both of them depending on their mood. Donnie might have been his best bet but he was mainly reserved about his personal feelings and conveyed more facts so Mikey chose to suffer quietly on his own.

It was in the next few months that change had come. Mainly things had stayed the same around the lair for the most part as they stayed vigilant against attacks with their daily practice. However, things took a new and interesting turn when April decided to introduce them to one of her good friends, Irma. It had been a gradual thing of course considering no one knew that there were mutants living in the underground sewage systems of lower New York. But if Irma was a close friend of April's whom she trusted then they had no problem meeting her besides she was a woman, so it completely sparked an interest in all of them. April being concerned for the guys safety, protected them and their privacy at all cost. Nothing was worth hurting her extended family, but her friend was different. According to April, Irma had been curious as to why she was always busy. It wasn't like April wanted to blow her off, but events leading up to meeting of the turtles had changed her life forever and it was becoming hard not to share that with anyone. Irma began spending some time with them and for the first time Irma felt like she belonged somewhere. They made her feel at home just as they did April. Mainly, Irma only came around when April did, but she was always welcomed if she chose to venture there on her own. 

Irma would never betray their trust as she had always proven herself to April. When the meeting occurred Irma didn't even bat an eye as she laid on eyes on the guys. April had done well preparing her to meet them and Irma being an IT tech and die hard sci-fi fan was completely aware of the possibilities of them being who they were. Irma reasoned that with the recent chain of events going on in New York, why couldn’t there be beings in existence other than humans on this planet? It wasn't that far fetched considering they were invaded not to long ago by Aliens after all. 

She was far out man. Mikey has become smitten with her immediately. Irma was cute in her glasses—charming, sarcastic and sexy. She wore a tight ‘Eat me’ sweater with black leggings and doc marten boots, a total hipster. After she had gone home, April asked all the guys what they had thought of her. 

Leo the stoic didn't say much except, "She seems nice," and left it at that. As usual Raph grunted his approval. He didn't seem to care too much about it either way. Irma feigned more of an interest in the purple clad one and his work and asked all sorts of questions. Donnie was too preoccupied to really notice Irma, but because she was April's friend made sure she felt welcomed at the very least. Mikey immediately liked Irma and wanted to know more about her, but he acted cool and kept his true feelings to himself. April feeling satisfied didn't expect much more than that since she was just happy that she wouldn't have to tiptoe around the subject anymore. She could now breath and talk about the guys without having to trick or use code names to divert her friend’s attention. Irma sometimes acted clueless but she wasn’t stupid and would have eventually found out one way or the other so it was better that it happened the way it did. 

Currently, Mikey sat alone in his room pouring over some old play boy magazines he'd found topside scavenging with Donnie once. Provocative spreads of women doing nasty things with items, each other, themselves, guys- you name it. He kept them secretly hidden in his room away from his brothers. Not that they’d go looking. It was mainly because it was a mess but he liked it like that. Last thing he needed was a lecture from Leo or Master Splinter on indecency or some shit like that. His bro Raph might appreciate them, but they were his and he wasn't about to give them up to anyone.

As he flipped through the worn pages his mind went to April then it wandered on to April's girl, Irma. He closed his eyes and bit his lip imagining what she look like with no clothes on. He started thinking about her in the steaming shower room all soaped up, and beckoning for him to join her. 

"Mmmm", he hummed to himself his thoughts floating to the tight sweater wearing tech girl. He couldn't help, but touch the growing bulge in his tail. It was so familiar to him, but what was this thing he was feeling and for a woman he barely even knew. It didn’t matter though because he was starting to like the way she made him feel. 

If April brought her around more maybe it would take his mind off her and focused a little more on Irma. Considering it now, he liked the way she watched him train in the dojo clapping to cheer them on, especially when her tits bounced up and down right along. He liked how her hair smelled as she walked by him. He even liked the little snorts she made when she laughed. It became easier as he thought of watching Irma on his bed, her tight round ass up in the air waiting for him to take her and he squeezed his tail picking up speed, his manhood really making its presence known. He lost himself deeply in his thoughts of doing such dirty things to her as his erection grew 9 inches in all its glory. He groaned as her name fell from his lips and he stroked upwards and down as he imagined her running her wet tongue up his shaft and she smiled seductively at him. It almost became to much as he laid in his bed not noticing the knock at his door. Raphael stood outside his door for at least a minute knocking wondering why Mikey hadn't opened yet. 

"Hey numbnuts!!" Raph endearingly called out knocking a little harder. With no answer he proceeded to open the door. He had wanted Mikey to spot him on the bench press. Mikey forgot to lock the door he was so far gone in the moment that he suddenly jumped up as Raph entered and saw. His magazine haphazardly covering his huge erection that was now exposed and at full attention.

"Shit Raph! You couldn't wait? Fuck! I swear you guys have no sense of privacy around here!” It didn’t matter really that his brother saw it was more that Raphael now wrecked his little dream. 

Offended Raph began to shout back, "Ya talking to me about fucking privacy?!" Immediately, he realized the situation at hand. Raphael trailed off looking at Mikey down to the magazine and back up again flustered he averted his eyes almost choking, he laughed at his exposed brother. 

"Yo What the fuck Mike?!" Raphael chortled with mirth in his eyes. "You beating that meat Bro?! Shit! Hahaha!"

Mikey was angry now. Raph was the last person he wanted seeing him like this. Finally able to grab his nunchucks off the bed. He hurled them across the room and Raphael sensing the incoming threat quickly shut the door.

"Oh fuck! Now that's fucking hilarious!” Squawked Raphael as he lurched over to the living quarters holding his sides. Falling to the ground with tears in his eyes, he yelled for Mikey to finish up and join him when he was decent.

Mikey was exasperated more so than angry with Raph. Hey, it was comical but if it were the other way around, he wouldn't let Raph hear the end of it so he wasn’t surprised his bro went off the way he did, it was just the way they rolled. The worst was that he was now interrupted and without finishing he’d have blue balls for the rest of the day. First, thanks to April and second to Raphael for fucking up his Irma dream he just couldn’t catch a break. 

“Shit”, Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. After awhile he cleaned himself up and meandered over to the dojo where Raph was waiting for him. Raphael eyed his little brother and a crooked smile appeared on his face and loosing it he fell over in a fit of giggles, he just couldn’t help himself. 

"Ya got pussy on ya mind bro?" Raph gave Mikey a shove and laughed some more.  
“What was this guy, like 15 years old again?” Of course he had sex on his mind. Mikey looked at Raphael incredulously and shrugged his shoulders. He and Mikey began to load the weights but Mikey truly wanted to wipe the stupid grin off his brother’s face. Maybe he’d drop the weight on his chest for being such a dick. It wasn’t like Raphael never got himself off when he needed to blow off steam. Who was he kidding?  
"Nope", Michelangelo was not about to give him the satisfaction.  
He wasn’t going to let the big ox get under his skin —not after that embarrassing incident. As Raphael pumped weight the gears in his mind started turning and Mikey decided that he would try and start something with the cute TCRI tech girl. He was sure if he continued doing the “thing” alone he’d be caught relieving himself more then he’d like. Not that he really cared about Raph walking in on him again he liked the attention if he was honest, but as long as Irma continued to come around she would continue to take up his thoughts and not in a pious way either.  
"Shit, What have I got to lose?" He thought as he stood over Raphael waiting his time. She seemed cool maybe hooking up wasn't too far out of reach if she was willing. Would she be into him? Mikey flexed his arms and smiled at himself in the Longview mirror, “Pfft, Raphael could go suck an egg”. Even if he did make it into a big joke he was still right about one thing, lately all Mikey had was pussy on the brain, what else was there to think about besides food anyway? Even if it did feel good he was tired of just jacking himself off every night, he just wanted to feel something and someone real once and for all. 

He immediately cheered up and his confidence grew once again. He was going to get the girl, it was that or find a better place to beat it off. If Irma wasn’t repulsed when she had first met them then what did he have to lose if he asked her out on innocent date? All he could do was try. 

To be continued.


End file.
